


少爷

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble





	少爷

少爷奎×少爷八的小故事

01

谁都知道徐家有个小少爷，因为是老来得子，父母更是好吃好穿的供着长大。小少爷爱艺术，爱鼓捣他那些画儿，二老也就顺着送他出国深造去了。

今天是小少爷回国的日子，不巧徐家二老连同大少爷尹净汉都没空来接。好在隔壁文家少爷文俊辉自告奋勇说要来为发小接风洗尘，徐明浩才不至于落得太过孤独。

“诶，徐好！这里！”徐明浩个子不矮，文俊辉一眼就看到了那颗金色的脑袋。

“怎么还漂了个头发，真要当外国人去了？”

“这是我的艺术嗅觉，你理解不来。”徐明浩紧了紧颈间的围脖，强调自己艺术家的身份“A5转盘，你先帮我拿行李去。”

“你要去哪？”

“找个人。”

文俊辉不知道徐明浩这刚回国找的哪门子的人。不过他也懒得深究，搞艺术的么，不都追求一个随心所欲。这么想着，文俊辉嘱咐了声你赶紧的，便先一步前行。

徐明浩站在原地东张西望，刚才他分明看到那个男人了，一晃眼怎么又不见了。

啊！往卫生间走了。徐明浩赶紧跟上。

许是这时间段航班少，卫生间竟然空无一人。徐明浩一眼就瞧见了个子高的那人，正卷着袖边在洗手。

徐明浩是在飞机上瞧见他的，穿着暗色的西装式格纹大衣，金边眼镜快掉到鼻尖上，专心致志的敲击着手机屏幕，把嘴巴藏进黑色的围脖里，微微的笑意只能从眼中透出。

看起来像个斯文败类，我喜欢。徐明浩在心里评价。

“你好，我叫徐明浩。”他走过去，那人正好洗完了手，慢条斯理的把袖子放下。

“啊，金珉奎。”那人点点头，眼睛里装着不太明显的疑问。

“能留个你的手机号吗？”小艺术家不爱弯弯绕绕，单刀直入。

还没待金珉奎回答，他的手机就响起来。金珉奎微微弯腰，凑到徐明浩耳边：“有人找我了。如果我们有缘再见的话，就给你。”

金珉奎的呼吸打在徐明浩耳畔，弄得他耳上那粒黑色耳钉热乎乎的，连同整个耳朵都一块烫起来。小少爷看金珉奎离去，不自觉地也学着那人的模样将半个面孔连同害羞的红晕一块藏进围脖里。

02

就算父母和兄长再宠，徐明浩也先是徐小少爷，再是徐小艺术家。既然回了国，一些交际应酬就避无可避。徐明浩被尹净汉带着去把一头耀眼的金发乖乖染黑，准备参加明天的晚宴。

徐明浩在国外搞艺术时总偏爱带着垂感的、长款的衣服，不爱一板一眼的西装。可他比例好，整个人瘦长瘦长的，从小金银富贵的养着身上也自带一股贵气，这虽然是突然一穿，看起来倒也像模像样。

小少爷换上泛着光的银质耳圈，在胸前别上chanel胸针，摆正领结——是尹净汉替他挑的蝴蝶结式领结，据说小孩子不必穿得太正式。他思来想去总觉得差些什么，便又戴上了自己在国外淘的大金表，给手机穿上LV的外套，这才算打扮完整。

“哇，徐好，你果然是bking！”文俊辉身着深蓝色正装，倒是一点儿多余的配饰都没有“这大金表，这手机壳，够晃眼！”

“这是艺术家的时尚搭配，你不懂。”徐明浩再次强调。幸好文俊辉也在，不然他这刚回国，半个人都不认识，岂不是要无聊死？

事实证明徐明浩想错了，他还没能和文俊辉唠上两句，就被尹净汉带走了。

“带你去见金家少爷，最近我们与他家合作很多，你就算不参与也总要认识一下。”尹净汉刮了刮徐明浩的鼻梁“人家同你一般大，却是正儿八经的已经在接手家里的事务了。”

“你可是独一份的自在小少爷。”尹净汉又道。

徐明浩偷偷抓起尹净汉的小指，一如小时候一般同他撒娇：“那不是有你在嘛，哥。”

见到金家少爷的时候，徐明浩是有些发愣的——金珉奎少爷。

“金少爷。”尹净汉朝金珉奎晃了晃酒杯，算是打过招呼。

“尹副总，”金珉奎也举杯，又朝向尹净汉身旁的徐明浩笑笑“还有明浩，又见面了。”

尹净汉挑眉：“你们之前认识？”

徐明浩点头，又解释：“见过一次，但我不知道他是金家的…”

尹净汉还想说些什么，可徐父在远处挥手召他，他只好抱歉的点个头：“不好意思金少，先失陪了。”末了又嘱咐徐明浩一句：“既然之前就认识了，那替哥哥好好招待下金少爷。”  
徐明浩点头应下，就听到金珉奎开口：“我也不知道你是徐家小少爷呢，明浩。”

“那你现在知道了。”小少爷记性好得很，倒是把上回的话记得牢牢地“我们又见面了，这算是有缘了吧？”

“当然。”金珉奎掏出手机递给徐明浩“但我想先要你的号码。”

徐明浩熟门熟路的将自己的名去了姓，连同长长的数字串一块输入通讯录，又掏出自己的手机递给金珉奎：“礼尚往来。”

金珉奎接过，是熟悉的触感。他翻过面来，看到熟悉的花纹：“我们倒是真的很有缘。”

徐明浩看着烫金的LV标识，总算感觉到了相同的艺术嗅觉。

不愧是我一眼就看上的人，徐明浩暗自满意。

小少爷用下巴点点桌上的酒瓶：“而且你也爱喝西拉，不是吗？”

金珉奎输过号码，心想这回该换他先邀约了：“一起喝一杯吗？”

徐明浩笑起来，指指远处的文俊辉，把金珉奎的话原样奉还：“有人找我了。如果我们还有缘的话，就答应你。”

金珉奎了然，这号码就算存下了，怕是也不能拨了。

03

一连十天过去了，别说见面，徐明浩连金珉奎的名字都没听到过。

小少爷看着通讯录里中规中矩的“金珉奎”三个大字，觉得金珉奎果然是正人君子，按部就班的接手家族企业，就连来之不易的艳遇都不会把握。

要是过了今晚还没有机会，他就不管什么狗屁的缘分了。徐明浩想着，扣上腰间细长的皮带，去赴文俊辉邀请的所谓“钓凯子局”的宴。

“徐好，你穿的这是居家套装吗？”文俊辉果然见面就要吐槽“睡衣套高领秋衣，还是最近时尚界流行舒适风？”

徐明浩理了理水蓝色丝绸衬衫的下摆，把腰间细带再扣紧一格，勾勒出盈盈一握的曲线，慢悠悠地强调：“艺术家的艺术感，不需要每个人都能理解。”

文俊辉早就习以为常，左耳进右耳出。

文俊辉倒也没骗他，这场子里除了平常面熟的那些个富家子弟外，还有好些新面孔。果真是钓凯子局，看着酒吧里明晃晃的直通楼上酒店的电梯，徐明浩在心里评价。

文俊辉一进场就跑没影了，但徐明浩慢热，况且这心里还装着一个金少爷，也就不想再同其他人做些什么交际了。他兀自走到桌边，整好有瓶92年的澳洲西拉。小少爷给自己满上，慢条斯理地晃匀其中的空气，抿上一口，温润的香从喉间滑到后脚跟。

“我们果然有缘，明浩。”低沉的嗓音如醇厚的西拉一般灌入徐明浩的耳蜗，激得他起了薄薄一层鸡皮疙瘩。

正人君子也来钓凯子局？

金珉奎就着徐明浩背对他的姿势，将人半拥入怀，取过他手中那只高脚杯，也抿上一口。

“92年的西拉，”金珉奎凑到徐明浩耳边“还有97年的徐明浩，都很香。”

操！这是个屁的正人君子，被外表给骗了！徐明浩在心里暗骂，转过身来。金珉奎今天又穿了暗色的格纹，休闲西装内搭黄色V领针织衫，隐约透出蜜色肌肤上深陷的胸线。

身材真好，徐明浩在心里咽了咽口水。

也不知聊了些什么，待徐明浩反应过来的时候，他已经乘上自己打量过好一阵子的直达电梯，被金珉奎带到楼上的酒店里了。五星级的清洁服务总是很到位，黑漆漆的房间里散着幽幽的香。

“明浩喜欢光，还是要昏暗？”金珉奎又凑上来，手指搭在徐明浩腰间细带的皮扣上。

“不过既然是我发出的邀请，就该由我来决定了吧？”金珉奎不等他回答，径自按了开关。欧式的尖顶壁灯摇曳着暖黄色的光，徐明浩想起小时候在电影里看过的，哈利波特与秋张接吻的昏暗的走廊。

小少爷被金珉奎按到床上，陷进柔软的棉被里。

金珉奎俯下身来，亲亲他尖尖的精灵耳朵：“我可以吻你吗，水蓝色的小艺术家？”

小少爷觉得这时候说什么都显得自己很生疏，便一咬牙搭上金珉奎的颈脖，凑上去亲他不再藏在围脖下的的嘴唇。

徐明浩纯得很，对金珉奎的勇往直前不过都靠着艺术家的敢想敢做。他小心的咬了咬金珉奎厚实的下唇，却不知道接下来该做些什么。

金珉奎轻笑一声，撬开小少爷的软乎乎的唇，舌头搅进去，同他交换一个92年的，西拉味道的吻。

小少爷还没学会换气，一吻下来头脑发晕。一直在腰间的手灵活的解开了自己的皮带，丝绸质的，宽大的水蓝色衬衫就散开来，没再裹住他瘦削的腰身。

金珉奎又吻上来，徐明浩感觉自己像颗糖炒栗子，发着热，被买主金珉奎一层层剥开。

“明浩穿得这么严实，是在等我来脱掉吗？”金珉奎掀起徐明浩紧身内搭的下摆，吻落在小巧的肚脐旁。手也不闲着，解了徐明浩的裤子，又要往下吻去。

“不要…”徐明浩眼前有些模糊，本能的抗拒着。

金珉奎没管他的嘟囔，不依不饶的褪下徐明浩身上所有的遮盖。他握住小少爷已经翘起的前端，在小孔上轻轻摩擦：“明明就很喜欢，为什么不要？”

“我一件衣服都没有了，你还穿得好好的…”弱点被金珉奎握在手里轻轻摩挲，快感窜上徐明浩的脑门，他用仅存的精神抱怨。

“原来明浩喜欢节奏快一点。”金珉奎放开他，直起身来慢条斯理的解开外衫“那我脱了，你可别哭。”

于是徐明浩瞟了一眼金珉奎胯下那东西——这么大？他现在哭还来得及吗？

在徐明浩开小差的档口，金珉奎已经捞来了床头的润滑剂。冰凉的液体裹着金珉奎骨节分明的手指挤进他身后。

金珉奎才不是什么正人君子！神志不清间感到身后又多了一根手指，徐明浩在心里哀嚎。他问：“金珉奎，你之前打过多少炮？”

金珉奎听了就又往里捅一点，听到徐明浩变调的哼唧时就坏心眼的在那点上反复按压：“明浩，你知道有个词叫天赋异鼎吗？”

“我这可是第一次操人。”金珉奎倾身在徐明浩耳边小声道。

待到小少爷身下的一小块床单已经湿哒哒的了，金珉奎才撤出手指。他捞起小少爷又细又白的腿：“明浩，我要进来咯。”

手指和实物毕竟有差，金珉奎发烫的那根挤进来时，徐明浩还是疼得倒吸了一口凉气。于是金珉奎就凑上来吻他，吻他发红的眼角，吻他小巧的鼻尖，吻他水光晶莹的唇，吻他分明的喉结。

下身还不忘细细的动作着。

好容易熬到徐明浩从喉头漏出一丝腻人的呻吟，金珉奎才敢大开大合。徐明浩觉得一定是酒店的棉被太软，不然他怎么会觉得在云里雾里，找不着精神？

金珉奎的身材好，腰力更好，顶得徐明浩不断向上缩。喘着粗气的金少爷却还不忘护着徐小少爷的脑袋，生怕一个不小心磕疼了他。

徐明浩的前端被金珉奎滴水不漏的照顾着，后面那点又被发狠的进攻，他蜷起脚趾，阵阵快感从尾椎骨传上来。他眼角泌出生理泪水，带着哭腔求饶：“不要了，够了，我不要了…”

“不可以哦，”金珉奎加快手上的速度，下身更用力的顶他“做事要有始有终。”

被前后夹击的小少爷终于是受不了了，一个颤抖交代在了金珉奎手上，乳白的液体溅得金珉奎胸前一片狼藉。金珉奎倒也不在意，就着徐明浩还含着自己的姿势，将他翻了个个。

金珉奎发烫的前端在徐明浩身体里转了个圈，碾过湿软的肠壁，刚释放过本就敏感的身体又是一抖。徐明浩塌下腰来求饶：“珉奎，我不要了，你可不可以快一点…”

“男人不能说快。”金珉奎义正辞严的拒绝，抚上徐明浩又微微抬头的前部。

徐明浩觉得自己已经求饶了有1107遍的时候，金珉奎终于加快了速度。比之前更集中的快感冲击着徐明浩，他咬上金珉奎撑在自己身侧的手臂，又一次败下阵来。包裹着自己的湿热剧烈收缩，金珉奎一声低吼也宣布缴械投降。

小少爷累得一根手指都抬不起来了，任由金珉奎抱着他去清理。躺回床上后，徐明浩拒绝了来自金珉奎小兄弟兴致勃勃发起的第二次邀请，恶狠狠道：“被你正人君子的模样骗了！”

裹着浴袍的金珉奎终于是不像身着西装那般正经，他可怜兮兮的扁嘴，活脱脱一只马尔济斯犬：“是明浩说的如果还有缘就答应我。”

徐明浩瞪眼，生气的就要推开金珉奎。金珉奎赶紧长手一伸，把小少爷牢牢锁在怀里。

“那明浩，以后我能约你喝酒了吗？”

“嗯。”

“能追你吗？”

“嗯。”

“能和你约会吗？”

“…嗯。”

“能和你做爱吗？”

“……”

徐明浩一口咬在金珉奎横在自己胸前的手臂上，金珉奎吃痛地收回手。徐明浩便一脚把他踹下床，再砸过去一个枕头：“你自己睡地上！”

“对不起我错了明浩！”金珉奎立马道歉，认错态度良好。

“我会先努力追到你，再和你做爱的！”

“滚！”

END


End file.
